dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Update:November 12 2019
The Digital Age! v8.0 Update Notes v8.0 ‘The Digital Age’ update The Digital Age *Advance your civilization to the next age of history to acquire new troop and building upgrades! *Research four new techs at Library Level 14: **Economic Prosperity, Reconnaissance Aircraft, Tactical Defenses, and Palisades *New Mercenaries: **The Ethiopian Peacekeeper **EE-T1 Osório *The Armored Ambush Trap will launch a surprise Assault Vehicle when triggered by invading troops *New Digital Age General: Petra Herrera *Add 2 Citizens to your city with an additional House! New University Leader - Harriet Tubman *Spy on your enemies! Gain insight to your opponent’s Library, University, and Museum during World War. *Research her skill tree at the University to improve Trap upgrade time and cost, Road income and Town Center bonus, faster Expeditions and more. *Harness the power of her Capstone, Conductor, which allows Houses to spawn Riflemen on defense. New Airstrip Plane: Recon *Beginning at level 7 (Digital Age), your Airstrip can train the Recon plane *When deployed, scans a target area causing enemy troops, buildings, and walls within the area to take bonus damage from all sources! VIP Bonuses *The VIP system grants leaders powerful boosts and access to unique features, such as: **At level 1, players can unlock the exclusive General Björn Ironside, the viking raider **At level 3, players can unlock a free troop retrain **Plus get access to additional boosts for your base and access to the VIP Store! Balance Changes *Digital Age players will be able to attack Space Age and Cold War Age bases. Space Age bases will be able to attack Digital Age and Cold War Age bases. *Bastion: **Rubble slow radius set to 2 at all levels. ***Update via forum from Muet: "This change is intended to be a lateral adjustment that aims to address some of the frustrations around the increasing slow radius Bastions previously had. In order to standardize their slow radius at the higher levels we had to give a little back in order for the change to not be an outright nerf" **Hitpoints increased by 15% all levels. *Assault Rally: **Update via forum from Muet: ***"I discussed this change at length with our combat designer and we went back and forth on the duration. Overall, we needed to pull more power from AR and the duration reduction was part of that. However, dropping it to 4s across the board was also a skill consideration." ***"AR was always intended to be a strategic rally to deal with a specific threat effectively. However, the longer duration was "splashing" that effective power beyond the initial target. Simply using AR to knock out a key defensive building meant that the buildings around it would also be blasted through afterwards. So reducing the duration both helped pull raw power from AR (since there is less "splash" now) and it brought it closer to the original design goal of creating a small and limited window to make big strategic plays." ***"Sally Ride increases the movement speed of troops under the effects of AR. So her skill shouldn't be impacted by the removal of the attack speed buff that Assault Rally was providing." **Duration set to 4 seconds at all levels. **Attack Speed removed at all levels. **Damage increased by 30% at levels 1, 2, and 3, and increased by 50% at level 4. *Heavy Tank hitpoints increased by 25% at all levels when spawned from the Bunker on defense. Bug Fixes and Improvements *Minor art fixes *Minor text edits Category:Updates